


A Crisis

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [18]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Costumes/Dressup, M/M, Shopping, baz is a model lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: “Baz. Crisis. Help.”was what Simon greeted Baz with when he picked up the phone. Baz immediately jumped out of his seat, ready to run to his aid, assuming the worst.“Simon! Are you okay?” he replied, already panicking a little.





	A Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> COC day 18 :)

“ _ Baz. Crisis. Help. _ ” was what Simon greeted Baz with when he picked up the phone. Baz immediately jumped out of his seat, ready to run to his aid, assuming the worst.

“Simon! Are you okay?” he replied, already panicking a little.

“I have a work dinner tomorrow that I totally forgot about, and I have  _ nothing  _ appropriate to wear!” Baz breathed a sigh of relief, flopping back into his chair.

“Dear god, Simon, I thought you were injured or kidnapped or something! Maybe start with that next time rather than giving your fiance a heart attack, okay?” Simon laughed, the sound tinny from the other end of the line. “Where are you? I get off work in ten, we can go shopping.”

“I’m at the coffee shop near your work. I’ll get you one of those pumpkin things you like. See you soon! Love you!” Baz shook his head and started finishing up his work, already planning what to get for Simon.

\----

“Hey, love.” Baz approached Simon in the coffee shop, kissing him on the cheek and sitting down across from him and grabbing his pumpkin mocha breve. “So. You’re finally letting me take you shopping. For actually nice clothes.”

“Out of necessity only. I just need a smart shirt and, like, some trousers or something, it’s just the Christmas function.”

“Nope. You are going to look  _ incredible.  _ We are getting you a blazer.”

“But they’re so expensive!” Baz shook his head.

“Love, I am a model, you have a good job, we can afford it. And you will wear it again.” Baz said, tugging Simon by his shirtsleeve out of the cafe and into the street, then taking his hand and heading into the nearby department store. “If you don’t want it to be  _ too  _ expensive, here is probably good.”

“Oh my god. I should wear this.” Simon dragged Baz over to a rack of costumes, pulling a ‘sexy elf’ costume off it. The costume was almost obscene, comprised of literally just a pair of short-shorts, a tie and a hat. “My boss would go insane, it would be hilarious!”

“Okay, don’t do that, but grab it anyway, you should try it on, for funsies. Let’s go to menswear.”

The menswear section was on the seventh floor (because the department store gods hate them), and they found the lifts broken, so once Simon and Baz made it to the section they were just about ready to go home. However, after sitting down and complaining for five minutes, they soldiered on and grabbed about eight different blazers, shirts and pairs of trousers. Well, Baz did. Simon was vastly unhelpful, having no opinions on anything whatsoever, but he liked the things Baz chose.

“Okay. Take all of these things and try them on and show me.” Baz ordered, shepherding Simon over to the dressing rooms.

“Or,” Simon started, grabbing Baz’s lapels and murmuring in his ear, “you could join me in there.”

“Simon, as much as I would  _ love  _ to make out with you in a dressing room and it physically pains me to say this, we are here for a reason. We can do that later, though.” Baz kissed him quickly and pulled open the door. Simon groaned and walked in, both arms full of clothes.

The fashion show of Baz’s choices took almost half an hour, and Baz liked all of them so much he wanted to buy everything. However, Simon only liked two of the pairs of trousers, one shirt and one blazer (he was suddenly very picky about how long or short the blazer was, to Baz’s chagrin.)

“Okay. So, should we just get those?”

“Hmm. And a tie in the colour of the blazer, and maybe that elf costume.” Simon laughed, flushing red. “Never mind,  _ definitely  _ the elf costume. C’mon.” They headed to the desk to pay, Simon almost telling Baz never mind after seeing the price, before leaving and almost missing the evening train back to their apartment. They ran to the platform and spent a while puffing and panting before hunting for seats.

“Happy with what we chose, Si?” Baz said, lying his head on Simon’s shoulder and closing his eyes as the train moved away from the platform.

“Yeah! I actually like them all. Oh, by the way, you have to come, too.” Simon said nonchalantly, pulling the bag of clothes onto his lap.

“Wait,  _ what?” _

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, I struggled a lot to come up with an idea for this prompt, I even resorted to asking my mum, she was not particularly helpful. Got there eventually, though, and I think this is decent!  
> My tumblr is [galaxy-houseplants](https://galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com) if you wanna follow!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
